


What Trying Looks Like, A Triptych of the Traitor Prince Maelgwyn and his Pala-Din

by SHAYCH___xxvii



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHAYCH___xxvii/pseuds/SHAYCH___xxvii
Summary: Castille was with him before, and she was with him during, and she was with him after. Time, and change, and she is still there.





	What Trying Looks Like, A Triptych of the Traitor Prince Maelgwyn and his Pala-Din

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rodent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodent/gifts).



**_Together in the Gardens_ **

__

__

**_Together with the Blade_ **

__

__

**_Alone, Together, with the Heat and the Dark_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m Sad


End file.
